ColdCocked
by Gekkabijn
Summary: This story is mostly about luv triangle's, Hermione and Draco are not the only ones. If I could put all of the I would But Can't so LAlalala to you. Read it, its good. Please review and tell me what you think.


**Plans**

_Chicken Ann was a pretty chicken_

_And also very smart_

_Chicken Ann loved to go running _

_Around the chicken farm_

_Bad things happens to Chicken Ann_

_She fell in a well, hit by a truck and got chase by nasty kids_

_And still lived to tell the tale_

_One day Chicken Ann got hit by lighting_

_Poor little Chicken Ann_

_The next day Chicken Ann was at dinner_

_Everyone was having a good time_

_Chicken Ann was the main course_

_Say goodbye to Chicken Ann_

Harry laid in bed unable to sleep well for weeks since his godfather had died. Hunted by the memory of Sirius' death replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He had been blaming himself for what had happened. Its was his fault that he died, he was the one that brought his friend to the Ministry of Magic. He was the one who fell for Voldemort's trap. It was all his fault, if only he had listened to Dumbledore. He told him to have Prof Snape teach him occlumency. If he had only listened, this wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't so reliable on his scar, thinking that he could save people if he knew what Voldemort was up to. But know it was to late, he wish he could turn back time but that was imposable.

Harry turned once again still unable to sleep still. He now faced his bedroom window that looked beyond the houses on Private Drive. Houses that had a normal family, a normal life. A life without magic, a life without knowing that you had done something that made someone die and least of all a life without Lord Voldemort. A life that he had been yearning for a while. He wish if anything else to have a family, a mom and dad . To have Sirius back, to have a life without death.

Harry's eyes started to burn. He turned again now facing the ceiling. Trying to think about anything other then what happened last year at Hogwarts. He started to think about the Dursley's and how they hated him more then ever. They had been giving him the evil eye since he came back from Hogwarts and this to Harry was a normal, happy if you call it, summer vacation. Though in return he had been giving them the cold shoulder. He was now more then ever trying to get the worst out of his uncle and his so called aunt. He had no idea how SHE out of all the people in the world could be related to him. Maybe she was adopted or she has problems? Harry thought again about what he just thought about and rethink it. _I know she has problems. Why am I questioning it? This whole family has problems and unfortunately I have problems too. But at least I don't think like a psycho. _Harry thought about how the Dursley's think that all wizards and witches are bad. The Dursley feared them then anything else in the world. He remembered when Hagrid came to get him when he was ten. He remembered the way the Dursley looked when they saw him. The tallest man they had ever seen with an umbrella that does magic. The way uncle Vernon tried to shoot Hagrid. How his aunt hid behind his uncle and how Dudley earned his first tail. A smile crept across his face. Thinking how aunt Petunia screamed when she saw her son with a tail. He wondered why they were like that. It couldn't be all because they're psycho. There had to be a reason and he wanted to know why. But he knew that he will probably never know.

Harry turned again, now facing the door and his clock. He looked at the time and saw that it was 3:29 a.m. It was getting late and thought that it was about time to go to sleep. For tomorrow was the day when he was going to go back to Hogwarts. Another year to face Voldemort, to make his life hell and bring his whole world come crashing down around him. Then Harry thought about Hermione and Ron and how they stood by his side all the time. They were always there and the thought of that made him happy for having such good friends. _They were one of a kind. _Harry thought before finally closing his eyes.

" HARRY! Get your ars up. The sooner you wake up the faster you leave." Vernon yelled from the living room which was right under Harry's bed. "Get up you lazy boy" He said while getting a broom from the closet and started to poke the ceiling with it.

Harry awoke with a shock. He thought that the house was getting shot at because of his uncle. He turned to look at the clock which says 9:00 am on it. Harry rub his eyes and took his glasses which was right next to his clock. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He stopped at the steps of the stair and saw his uncle still banging on the ceiling. Pieces of debris falling from the ceiling.

"You can stop now! Unless you want my bloody room to come crashing down on you." He saw his uncle putting the broom down and started to walk to his direction. Harry of course knew he was going to yell at him, so he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He then turned on the shower took off his cloths and went in. A minute later he heard his uncle knocking on the door yelling " What did you say to me boy? Is that the way you treat people who took you in and raised you?" Harry turned the hot water knob to make the water a bit hotter. Then turned on the bathroom radio and put it on full blast. A song called Way Away from Yellow Card was playing. Harry started to sing to the song knowing very well that his uncle can hear him sing.

Harry got dressed, packed his things up and took his trunk down to the livingroom before heading to the kitchen. He open the doors which led to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was reading the News paper, aunt Petunia reading a fashion magazine showing the top 10 designer cloths. Dudley was playing a hand held video game while eating his bowl of grapes. Aunt Petunia had put Dudley on a diet last year and would only give Dudley fruits to eat. Dudley on the other hand would rather die then be on a diet. The word diet unfortunately was not in his vocabulary but then again Harry didn't think that he had a vocabulary. Dudley was one of those people who would beat you up if you don't give him your homework. If he doesn't beat you up he'll probably crush you. Even though it had been a year since his diet, Dudley on the other hand had not lost one kilogram of fat but gain ten. At this rate he could become the next sumo wrestler and live in Japan where he can finally be admired by girls for the first time in his life. Harry held back a smile and continued to eat his food without looking at the Dursley's for the whole meal.

"Going back to that... that school of yours are you?" Aunt Petunia asked looking slightly disturbed and disgusted at the same time. "When are you going to move out of here and live with your godfather?" Harry hadn't told them that Sirius had died. It was just to painful to talk about. He also knew that if he did, they would probably treat him the same way they treated him before Hogwarts. For Harry wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. It was illegal for underage wizardry. Harry stared at his plate without answering his aunt questions. Losing track of time of how long he stared into nothing. He didn't know if he should answer the question she asked or just lie to her and say "_Yes I'll be glad to tell you when I'm leaving. I'll be living with him as soon as I get the one who made him a convict. And then I'll give you all a penny as a thank you for taking SUCH good care of me and I'll leave this bloody place once and for all!" _with a big smile plastered on his face, his eyes shining and felling total bliss. But he can't , because it was never going to happen. Never. He would have to stay with the Dursley's until he finishes school. Harry's eyes started to water but he held them back like last night and the night before that. He was tired of crying, he didn't want to cry, to be sad ,guilty and hopeless. He wanted to be strong, he had to be strong. If he isn't then Voldemort would win and he just couldn't have that. He needed to do this for Sirius, mum and dad who sacrificed their lives to safe his. Even if he would prefer to died then live with the Dursley's for 10 years of pain and 5 years of torture from Lord Voldemort.

"Are you listening to her boy? Is that what you learned... in that school of yours!" Uncle Vernon said. Harry looked at him for a second confuse of what he was talking about but then remembered what his aunt had asked him. It was uncouth of him to ignore her that way and it was very doubtful to fickle the subject. He turned to his aunt with a confused look, looking like he didn't know what was going on. "Did you hear what I said? I said when are you going to move out of here and live with your god father? Is that clear enough for you?". Aunt Petunia was trying her best 'do you understand like your some foreigner who don't know how to speak English' face. She was speaking extremely slow like she had a speech problem or that your to stupid to understand not at all complex words. The thought of this was funny to Harry but he could bare to laugh about it. Because that was the most saddest question he had ever heard someone asking him. He remember the first time he actually saw Sirius face to face. Ron was dragged to the shrieking shack, him and Hermione had followed by entering the Whomping Willow. When they finally got there he saw Ron on one side of the room with his rat that was soon found out to be Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the reason that Sirius went to Azkaban and stayed there for ten years with the dementors who would suck every ounce of happiness you had. He remember standing with Sirius near the Whomping Willow, looking at Hogwarts and talking about what he would do once he was cleared. Then Sirius asked if he would like to stay with him once he was cleared. Harry remembered how happy he felt, it was the acme of his life. To get away from the Dursley once and for all. The word FOREVER crossing his mind over and over again. But now that dream came crashing down, like a bolder crashing down on you or a whomping willow having a direct hit. "_Gone. Once a dream now gone forever."_

" Are you deaf?" Uncle Vernon his face showing how angry he was. He wasn't going to let a boy ignore his wife like that not while he was living in his roof. " Is that what you learn in that school... of yours? How to ignore people who are talking to you? Well answer me boy!" Harry looked at his hands where he was holding the news paper which was now crumbled up at the ends. "You never know Vernon! What they teach those... those...his kind." Aunt Petunia now started to say but still unable to say witches and wizard. They might as well erase the whole W vocabulary in they're mind so they won't be bothered with it.

Harry turned to look at Dudley who was still playing his hand held game. He thought how lucky he was to have parents that loved him and loved to make his 'meaning Harry's' life miserable. "Well?" Aunt Petunia started to say again. Harry looked at his empty plate _"I might as well tell them. Its not like they can kick me out." _Harry looked at his aunt and uncle and then looked at his plate. " I won't..." He took a deep breath looked up at the ceiling to try not to cry and then looked at his aunt and uncle again. "You won't what? Speak up boy!" Uncle Vernon said from across from Harry. " I won't... be living with him." Harry look at his plate again not listening to what his uncle and aunt where saying. Harry just couldn't admit the truth. He couldn't say that Sirius was dead. To say it was to finally admit that he was gone and well never come back. "He probably doesn't want him. I don't blame him if he doesn't. Who would want someone like him?" Aunt Petunia said to her husband while eyeing Harry. " Right Petunia. He doesn't want anything to do with the boy. But its a shame he couldn't get him out of out lives." Uncle Vernon turned to look at Harry with disgust and then turned back to reading his paper.

The drive to the station was uneventful. The next thing Harry knew he was in the train station all alone trying to look for one of his friends. Harry scanned the crowd and saw none other then Draco Malfoy with his gang of friends that had the brain capacity of a Dodo bird. Harry had no idea how in the bloody world they passed each semester each year. Crabbe and Goyle actually learning something was like a miracle from god. That the world was coming to an end. Then again maybe it is. Harry looked at Draco again and saw that two girls were right next to him. On the left side was an American mixed with Asian girl. She had colored her hair light brown with streak of red, blond and black. she had long straight hair that stopped at her waist. She was wearing a tight white T-shirt that said DUMP HIM in big bold red gothic letters with light brown low rise cargo pants. He notice that he had never seen her before. Then he looked at Malfoys right and saw another girl that he had never seen before. A girl that look Hawaiian mixed with Japanese. She too had long hair but hers was longer then the other girl. Her hair was black and went down to her waist. She had a small red flower in her hair just above her ear. She was wearing a red shirt with a black sweater over it and black jeans with six chains hanging from the waist. He looked at Draco once again and saw that he had cut his hair over the summer , made it spike up and also tan a little. He also got taller and more masculine then he did last year. He almost looked like Harry except for the fact that Harry had a scar, had brown hair and was considered to be famous. Harry had went running over the summer, so he was pretty worked up himself. He now had a six pack and can bench 150. He had to keep himself occupied over the summer and away from his aunt and uncle, so he had gone to a near by gym 15 blocks away. He also got a hair cut specially made just for him by his aunt. He too had his hair spiked up instead of the messy style he always had. Harry also took the liberty to buy contacts thought he still kept his old glass just in case. Brought new cloths since his old cloth was to short and big for him.

Harry looked around once again for his friends and saw more people that he didn't know. After about another minute of looking he finally saw a group of red haired people. Harry smiled upon seeing them and ran to them as fast as he could only to be stopped by someone who was holding on his shirt. He turned around to see who it was and saw a girl with brown bushy hair, with a big smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Harry said before giving the girl a hug which she returned.

"Miss me Harry?"

"Why wouldn't I? I would rather hang out with a book worm then the Dursley's" Harry said knowing very well that he was going to get hit. Which she did on his head. Hermione had a sad look on her face. Unfortunately being called a book worm was not a compliment to her. If he was her, he would have taken it as a complement especially if he was compared to the Dursley's. Then he thought about what if he was her, a girl but that thought was quickly erase from his mind. What on earth was he thinking? Wanting to be a girl was the most disturbing thing he had even thought of. Girls had that monthly thing and mood swing day in and day out. Hermione had mood swing, he remembered how easily she turns from happy to bloody Mary the next That was mostly when she was around Ron.

"What's wrong Hermonini?" Harry said using the name that her old boyfriend use to call her because as Ron said "_He was to stupid to say it right!". _Hermione gave him a death glare. Harry took one step back and held back a laugh.

"What's wrong Hermione? Harry being a prat to you."

Harry turned around to see who was behind him even if he knew who it was already. Ron was walking towards him with a smile on his face. Ron slapped his shoulder and stood next to him now looking at the annoyed Hermione.

"Is that how you treat a friend when you see them?" Ron asked Hermione who still had a smug look on her face. "Because if it is then that not VERY nice...!"

"Yeaaaaaah!" Was all Harry said before laughing. Ron joined him later on and Hermione the next. The next thing he knew they were all laughing. Three close friends laughing without a care in the world.

"Queen to E-5, checkmate!" Ron and Harry had been playing wizard chess for the 9th time in the row and for the 9th time in the row Harry had lost. Ron is the undefeated champion in chess, he is known as the best wizard player of the year. But sometimes it would be nice to actually win a game instead of knowing that your always going to lose to Ronald Weasley.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry and Ginny next to Ron. Hermione had been reading a book on The Magic Within / Advance Magic for 6th years which was a book for DADA. She was up to page 785, chapter thirty-four. Which was "How to use magic without a wand". Hermione had been reading since they got into the train and only stopped when she and Ron had some prefect duty to attend.

Ginny was also reading a book a call " Peach Girl". It was about a girl name Momo who likes a boy name Toji. Momo's best friend is named Sae. Sae is a copy cat and tries to get everything Momo wants. Sae knows that Momo and Toji are going out but no one in school knew. So Sae tries to teach Toji how to kiss since he didn't know how. Momo was near by and saw the whole thing. Toji doesn't know that Momo saw and doesn't know that Sae has been lying to him. Sae lied to the whole school and now the whole school hate Momo. They think that Momo is trying to steal Sae's boyfriend Toji which is a lie.

Ginny had given him a full summery of the story which took a full hour to explain. He didn't think that the story was bad. But after about 10 minutes of listing to her, he just blacked out and all he heard was bla bla bla. Boys don't have the capacity to listen to love stories, the only thing that they would listen to was fighting, video games, sports, how to get high and sex. It almost made him feel sad to be a boy, almost. He wasn't about to get a sex change just because he almost feel bad to be a boy. He! thank god didn't go that way.

It was going to be another 5 hours to get to Hogwarts and Harry was getting bored playing chess with Ron. He told Ron that he was going to look around for a while and left the room. He walked toward the end of the train hoping to be alone for a while to think. He walked for a minute when he heard people shouting. He walked a little faster to see who they were. When he got there he saw Pansy yelling at one of the girl he saw before. Both Pansy and the girl were extremely angry. Pansy had her wand in one of her hands while the other girl look like she was about to punch her anytime soon. Draco was watching on the other side with the American girl next to him. Crabbe and Goyle next to them. Draco had a smirk on his face, looking like he was enjoying himself and not willing to stop the fight just because he was a Slytherin prefect. Crabbe and Goyle looking clueless and the American looking annoyed.

"What did you say?" Pansy yelled at the girl even if she was only a feet away.

"What are you deaf? Or just stupid." The Hawaiian girl shot back. "You heard me! I said that your a stupid whore!!!"

Pansy was holding her wand more tightly then before, getting ready to say any curse she knows. The other girl on the other hand had no idea that Pansy had her wand in her hand but had her fist ready to hit Pansy in the face in just a mere second.

" Know your place Bitch! You have no idea what I'm capable of." Pansy said still holding her wand. " Because if you mess with me you'll have to mess with the whole Slytherin." She said with her head up high.

"Oh..... Is that suppose to scare me? Pansy." The Hawaiian girl said. " Trust me Pansy you don't want to mess with me because if you do, Then you'll know the true meaning to fear." She said also as a whisper so only Pansy can hear. " You have no idea what your getting into."

"We'll see about that." Pansy said before finally getting her wand out of her pocket and aiming it at the girl in front of her. " Diwarta.." " Expeliarmus!" The American girl cried out, her wand up in the air pointed directly at Pansy while the other hand held Pansy wand. " Expeliarmus" She cried out again her wand still pointed at Pansy. Pansy flew backwards toward Harry making him fly backward and hit the wall.

"Get the bloody hell off me Pansy" Harry yelled while pushing the bloody girl off of him. Harry could hear Draco and the others laughing on the other side. It must have been very entertaining for Malfoy seeing him fly backwards like that.

" Having fun Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy" He snapped while trying to stand up after flying at least five feet away.

"And you are?" The American girl asked while rising one of her eyebrow ." Or are you just called Potter?"

Harry gave her a death glare before saying no.

" Then may I ask what your name is?" She asked politely with a innocent look on her face.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked in a not caring yet annoyed way.

" Because its polite to say your name when you meet someone you don't know."

" She has a point there Potter." Draco now talked with a smirk still on his face. Crabbe and Goyle by his side to help him out if ever needed. Not that they can ever win in a disk off.

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"Now that wasn't hard was it Potter Harry Potter." The American girl said with a smile on her face. "Potter Harry Potter. That's a nice name." She lied while holding back a laugh. "I'm Kaira Black and that's Ayame Maxwell." She said while pointing at the girl who Pansy was fighting with. Harry heard laughing and turned to see who it was. Only to see Draco and his prat's laughing on the other side. Draco mouthing out Potter Harry Potter once in a while. Draco now had tears in his eyes, with his hands on his stomach from hurting to much.

"Harry Potter." Harry said more clearer then before "Not Potter Harry Potter."

The American girl smiled at him, not admitting her mistake. Knowing full well that she did it on purpose. Kaira held out her hand. Harry looked at her hand expecting her to do something that well make him look stupid.

" I don't bite."

Harry looked her in the eye. She had reddest pink eyes with dark red surrounding it. It was truly remarkable. He have never seen anyone with red eyes before. He then looked at her hands and then took it with his.

"Will maybe a little." She said with a smirk on her face. Then to Harry's surprise she winked at him and turned to leave. Draco and his gang also turned to leave. The other girl went, living him in the hallway with Pansy still on the floor. He turned and saw Pansy on the floor. He stepped over her and walked back to his room. _That was enough thinking for today_. He thought.

"Had fun Kaira." Draco asked her in more of a statement then a question. After they had left Harry alone in the hall with Pansy. The group went back to their room. Crabbe and Goyle went out to get food. Those two can't seem to think about anything else but food. Ayame was sitting on the other side of the room from Kaira, staring at the window. Draco sitting across from the girl with his legs on the seat.

Kaira smirked at Draco. " What is Pansy to you Draco?" she said ignoring Draco's question. She looked at Draco, his faced looking annoyed by just the sound of her name.

" She annoys me, we're in the same house, she follows me everywhere and even more then ever since dad went to Azkaban." he said dully. Not caring what had happened to his father.

" But other then that. She means nothing to me."

It was silent for a few minute neither Kaira, Draco or Ayame said a word. After Draco said that his father was in Azkaban neither Kaira nor Ayame had the courage to ask why. But then something's are suppose to be left alone. If Draco doesn't want to talk about it, then they would just have to wait until he would tell them when he is ready.

"What did he say?" Ayame asked still looking at the window.

"Get near him" Draco said looking at the wall across from him, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

" Is that all." Kaira ask this time. Her head leaning on the wall, eyes close.

"Yes." Draco said. "Who's going to do it."

"All of us." Ayame now said. " We need him to trust us. If only one of us gets near him, he might think that we are up to something. And we can't have that."

Kaira only nodded. "How much time do we have."

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until he gets inpatient. So that means we have a few months and maybe a year if were lucky." Draco said dully.

"Lucky? Is that what you call us, lucky." Ayame said in a mocking tone. "I am so lucky to have to serve him and kill while I'm at it."

"We don't have to kill if we do this right." Kaira said.

"But I don't mind Potter dieing, the mud blood or the weasel either." Draco said without any trace of emotion.

"That's just you Draco." Kaira said.

"How would you know." There was another silence moment. No one was welling to answer Draco.

"What if we can't go near him?" Kaira asked.

"Then you kill him." Draco said still looking at the wall. "And anything that gets in our way."

"And his friends. What do we do about them." Ayame said

"We get near them. I'll take Harry, Ayame Ron, and Draco the mud blood."

"I'm not touching that creature or going anywhere near it." Draco said defending himself while calling the mud blood a thing.

"You'll have to. If I have to be friends with a cry baby and Ayame with a moron. Then you have to get close to a mud blood. Because if you don't then he won't be happy." Kaira said looking annoyed with Draco.

"You think I care if he's happy!" He said his tone a bit higher.

"Yes." Kaira said calmly not noticing Draco's tone.

"Why do I get the moron?" Ayame asked.

"Weasel should be easy since he's a moron." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Kaira gave a small laugh.

"I didn't need your help back there." Ayame said remembering what had happened on the train.

"Yea. I know. But she was about to give you warts. And you really don't want to get in trouble before you even get there." Kaira said while looking at the window. Kaira could see mountains a few miles away. It was one of the most prettiest thing she had ever seen. It was going to be another three more hours until they arrive at Hogwarts. They were silence the whole way to Hogwarts, thinking and planning what each one will do to accomplish their mission. If they do fail, then they will have to pay with their life and maybe more. And they just couldn't take that risk.

* * *

PLzzz review i want to know how my story is. I know this chapter is boring but he next one is funny. Plz reviw. You can say anything you want. You can even say that it stink.


End file.
